The only other sound's the sweep
by JordanGirl
Summary: Jordan and Santana hang out and get to know each other. (It's slashy...)


Alright...yeah. The girl who hasn't really gotten the whole slash thing wrote a slash fic... Be kind... I wrote it for a community on livejournal, but thought I'd share it here...

_The only other sound's the sweep of easy wind and downy flake_  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, Tim Kring does. They just use my head for a playground sometimes.  
The title is taken from Robert Frost's poem "Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening"

"What?" Jordan asked as Detective Luisa Santana looked at her. After working on a couple of cases together, they'd decided to have a "girls' night" and were eating pasta at Jordan's loft.

"Woody was right about you," Santana said simply, smiling gently at her.

"And what makes you say that?" Jordan asked, a little wary of what Santana would say. "Or should I ask what has he said?"

"Oh, that you're determined, that you're intelligent, that you're obsessive about cases and you'll do what it takes to find answers," Luisa said.

"Really," Jordan said, taking their plates over to the sink. "More wine?"

"Just a little," Luisa said, getting up and walking around the loft. "I really like this place, Jordan."

"Thanks," Jordan said, pouring more wine for each of them and taking the glasses over, handing Santana hers as they sat down on the couch. "My dad found it for me when I moved back to Boston."

Jordan laughed as she realized how that sounded. "I mean, I was rotating between the couch at his house and at my office, and Dad just thought I needed to put down some roots. Stop running," she said matter-of-factly. "I have this thing about running…"

"I know," Luisa said. "Woody told me about that too."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "When did you and Woody talk about me so much?" she asked.

"Oh, Woody talks about you all the time," Luisa said. "So much I thought you were his girlfriend when we worked that first case together."

"God no," Jordan said. "I mean, he's sweet and all, and we have kissed before… But no. We're so not together."

"Really?"

"Really," Jordan said. "He can be amusing to hang out with, but… He's really not my type."

"Oh, ok," Luisa said.

"Yeah…" Jordan smiled at Luisa. "So…spill. What else do you know about me? I know people talk over at the precinct."

Santana laughed. "Not much more than that. I mean, I know who your father was and what happened when he left. I know a little about your mother…" she said quietly, trailing off.

"Yeah…" Jordan said softly, looking at Luisa for a moment before she felt her eyes filling up with tears. "We still don't know anything more than we did when it happened. Well, other than that Mom talked with Malden the night before she was killed."

"Malden as in the chief who…?" Santana started.

"Who was killed in this loft?" Jordan asked. "Yeah." She swallowed. "I know there are people at the precinct who think I did it. Maybe even Woody. But I didn't. I'd just gone to see him to try and get answers. That's all I need. Answers."

Involuntarily, Jordan's tears spilled over her eyelashes, and she pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms as she sobbed.

Luisa sat still for only a moment before putting her glass of wine down and sliding over next to Jordan, wrapping her in her arms. She cooed softly, rocking Jordan back and forth and rubbing her hair and back.

When Jordan calmed, she smiled at Luisa. "Thanks," she said. "And…I'm sorry. I'm usually not like this. I don't talk about her that much."

"It's ok," Luisa said softly, brushing some hair out of Jordan's eyes. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

They sat there for a little while longer, and then Luisa looked over at Jordan for a moment before leaning forward and gently kissing her, much like Jordan had kissed Woody in the desert a few years earlier.

To her surprise, Jordan found herself responding for a moment before pulling back. "I'm sorry," she whispered, biting her lip. "I'm not…"

"It's ok," Luisa said softly. "It doesn't have to mean anything permanent…"

"But I'm not…" Jordan started, looking at Luisa, not wanting to hurt her. "I…" she traced a hand down Luisa's cheek before leaning in to kiss her again.

After a lingering kiss, they broke apart and smiled softly at each other.

"He was right about that too," Luisa laughed gently. "You are a good kisser."

Jordan laughed as well. "You are too," she said softly.

They looked outside through the hazy glass and saw snow falling softly onto the streets of Boston. It had obviously been snowing for a while as the accumulation was piling up.

"The streets will be a mess until it slows down a little and they get the plows going…" Jordan said quietly. "If you'd like to stay…"

Luisa smiled softly and ran her hand through Jordan's hair. "I'd like that very much…"

They kissed again and slowly moved back to Jordan's bed, undressing and moving closer together as the slid between the sheets and their bodies came together as the city was enveloped in the silence of the snowfall.


End file.
